


Breaking Daylights

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A kind of epilogue-ish to Darkest Hours, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom!Junhui, But with a little bit of plot thrown in, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, You can call this PWP I guess, they get sappy at the end, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: When Junhui wanted his daddy's attention the most but Minghao was one hour away from an important meeting so he had to be a good boy and wait patiently until the vampire came back to get the remaining half of his reward, but what he didn't expect was a sappy afternoon with the vampire's shocking almost emotional confession.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Breaking Daylights

**Author's Note:**

> You could call this a kind of epilogue-ish to Darkest Hours, can be read separately.

“Daddy, don’t tease…!” Junhui whined, a sound between a whimper and a huff as he tugged at Minghao’s hands—showing that he was not in the mood to play around.

The vampire chuckled and pressed another wet kiss alongside Junhui’s neck, earning another whine which immediately stopped when Minghao unzipped his pants—Junhui was so easy to predict when he was being _this_ desperate for him. He gave the Chinese male’s lips a quick peck before lowering his pants and boxer down just enough to let his hardened length out. Then he proceeded to take his ridiculously expensive coat off, folding it neatly and placed it on the side before unbuttoning the first three buttons of his white shirt and rolled his sleeves up. “Be a good boy and don’t ruin daddy’s shirt or else you won’t get anything from me.”

Junhui pouted upon hearing the small threat in Minghao’s tone but said nothing as the vampire began to tease his rim with the head of his cock, rubbing and prodding at his dripping entrance. Luckily for Junhui, the vampire didn’t seem like he wanted to waste any more time as he pushed inside the tight warmth in one swift motion which earned him a choked whimper from the Chinese male.

Junhui loved the feeling of being filled with Minghao’s long and thick cock, the way it stretched him and pressing right against his bundle of nerves right on the start had Junhui lost in the hidden paradise the vampire showed him. Having Minghao fucking him in his earnest was the best treat out of all, especially when the vampire became so hungry of his body that he’d fucked Junhui nonstop until the Chinese male experienced a dry orgasm. But that was a rare occasion, most of the time Junhui had to be satisfied with a fuck—or two at most, because Minghao is always busy with his business or territories he prefer to call it. None of it mattered to Junhui, he wanted Minghao’s cock and not his excuses of being ‘busy’.

“Eyes on me baby, don’t think of something else when daddy is making you feel good.”

Junhui bit his bottom lip and whined out loud for Minghao to hear, wrapping his arms around the vampire’s neck and pulling him down just enough for Minghao to bury his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling the _sweet_ , sweet scent of his blood. To be frankly honest, he didn’t like the space between their chests, but Junhui had to endure this or else he wouldn’t get his well-deserved fuck today.

Junhui shuddered when the vampire whispered something to his ear before starting to pound into him mercilessly right away, taking his breath away with each of his strong and precise thrusts. The Chinese male could only moan and cry, letting the vampire know how good he made him feel. The rougher his thrusts became, the more sounds being ripped out of Junhui’s sinful lips—like a music to the vampire’s ears which fed his ego even more.

“D-daddy…!” Junhui squealed when the vampire hit his sweet spot dead on, feeling his long and thick cock growing twice size bigger than before and the way his walls throbbing painfully around the length. He could sense that the vampire was slowly entering his bloodlust state and if he could keep this up for a few minutes, then he could get his beloved vampire to fuck him nice and good all day long—even as far as pulling an all-nighter on him.

Junhui let out a moan and fisted on the vampire’s jet black hair, making sure that Minghao would be able to hear every sound he made with each thrust from the vampire. Junhui was more than aware of how this plan seemed to be always working on the vampire, he knew how much Minghao was addicted to him—to his blood and body.

Minghao’s chuckle pulled him out of his evil thoughts, causing him to blink his eyes slowly like a confused puppy.

“It’s not going to work this time baby,” the vampire said, amused. “I really need to go, can’t do anything much other than this. Just try to be patient for today, okay?” Junhui said nothing, but the pout he had on his face was evident enough for Minghao to see—the Chinese male didn’t like this.

 _You always come first_ —that was what the vampire said to him when he finally told Junhui the truth about his rank, his clan, and everything about his kind. Junhui still remembered the sweet kiss, the feathery touch and the gentle sex they had under the bright moonlight that night. For the first time after agreeing to be Minghao’s _chosen_ , he finally saw the vampire’s true form in all its glory. From his crimson eyes, his sharp canines, and the icy touch of his. _Junhui remembered everything._

The vampire’s sigh pulled him out of his momentarily throwback to the past, the Chinese male grinned sheepishly before pecking Minghao’s lips, humming as the vampire nibbled gently on his own. Then Minghao pulled away, resting his forehead on Junhui’s as he picked his earlier pace up, making sure that the Chinese male was distracted enough from his annoyance as he fucked him just like the way Junhui liked it. There was nothing better than raw and rough sex with the Chinese male anyway—gentle sex is good too, but Junhui had a thing for rough ones.

And indeed, Junhui forgot about everything for a split second. Drowned in that blissful feeling only Minghao could give him, too far gone in his head to think of anything else but the vampire’s cock inside him. But of course, it only lasted for a split second as well.

* * *

  
“One hour he said,” Junhui scoffed as he prepared the necessities for his practice today. “I will be back before you know it he said.” Junhui sneered with each word spoken, picking the sheet music up. “Well, flash news Mr. Vampire, I fucking know and it has been five hours yet you’re still not here. All vampires do is lie.”

“I apologize that the meeting took longer than I expected it to be.” The said vampire said from behind, letting out sigh when his _chosen_ pretended not to see him. He gestured for the maids to take the gifts he bought for Junhui upstairs to his room, it seemed like this one will be a long tantrum again. Minghao was about to step inside the room when he bumped into an invisible wall with a ‘thud’. The vampire let out a hiss and rubbed his forehead in pain and annoyance.

“I didn’t say you could come in.” Junhui said, his back still facing towards the vampire as he began to play the notes on his piano.

The vampire sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long night for both him and his _chosen_ one. “Jun, this is my house.” He said with much patience.

“Yeah, but you can’t come in unless I allowed you to. So what? It’s not going to happen.”

Minghao shook his head, crossing his arms on his chest and listening to the Chinese male playing the notes on the piano beautifully. “The meeting didn’t go well,” he began to say. “The elders are not pleased with my choice of _chosen_.” Junhui might not show a major reaction to the words he said, but the way a note faltered told Minghao everything he needed to know. “But I said and quite literally, 'fuck you' to them. They didn’t take it that well,” the vampire chuckled. “I mean, I guess I’m the first king to tell the elders such a vulgar word. But really, I wouldn’t mind giving up my kingdom just to be with you.”

“You’re annoying, just shut up.”

The vampire smiled, _“Junhui.”_ He called, clearing his throat. “I am no longer a king, but rather an ancient vampire without a kingdom to rule. And I have nothing but this eternal time of mine, will you stay? Will you let me share this eternity with you and be my partner for life?” A smile made its way to the vampire’s face when he could hear a tiny sob coming from the Chinese male, Junhui no longer playing the piano.

“I don’t want a poor vampire to be my partner for life.” Junhui managed to say between his sobs.

Minghao chuckled, “I guess a couple of mansions in Europe is fine?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the original draft of Darkest Hours, but I didn't know how to develop the story after having a major fucking going on as you can see, my original intention was a bit more serious/series kind of idea. I put this aside in hope for a better and fresher idea once I come back to this draft, but then things happened. I guess you can call this an epilogue-ish to Darkest Hours even though it doesn't really feel like it— really, it's basically just a PWP with a tiny bit of plot thrown in there.
> 
> Thank you always to my beta, sorry for making you go through such a pain called 'editing my works' and I hope you're doing well and safe.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading this as well, please stay safe, healthy and happy.
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ultshirate)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ruiyeahs)  
> 


End file.
